suite
by sonials
Summary: Le lendemain n'ayant pas dormi, il se leva tôt et se promena dans les remparts de Winterfell. Il marchait la tête baissé perdu dans ses pensées. En marchant, il trébucha et se cogna à une personne qui se trouvait là, qui pouvait s'être levé si tôt ? Il leva sa tête et elle était là, Sansa ! - Pardon ! dit-il. Elle le regardait, et ne savait quoi lui dire, elle était venu regarder l


Ma Saison 8 concernant Tyrion & Sansa :

Le bateau était en partance pour Winterfell , Jon Snow avait convaincu la Reine Daenerys de partir avec lui par bateau. Et lui Tyrion, sa Main, était là aussi, il avait vu leur manège à tous les deux et s'inquiété pour l'avenir car l'amour dans des temps si sombre n'amené rien de bon. Il le savait le jugement était faussé ou amplifié par les sentiments.

Il en avait fait les frais à chaque fois qu'il était tombé amoureux, il s'était marié et son père avait fait son malheur, avec Shae aussi cela avait tres mal tourné, et même Sansa …

Même si elle était une enfant à l'époque, il s'était vraiment attaché à elle bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité ou pensé. Le peu de temps ou ils avaient été mariés, il n'avait cessé de la protéger, il avait même espéré qu'avec le temps lorsqu'elle serait adulte, peut-être aurait-elle pu l'aimer en retour car petit à petit il avait vu s'ouvrir à lui, avant qu'elle n'apprenne la mort de son frère et de sa mère, il se remémorait les moments passés dans les jardins de King landing.

Elle l'impressionné, belle, innocente, intelligente mais distante la plupart du temps, les peu de fois où elle s'ouvrait à lui, cela lui réchauffait le cœur, et il souriait, jamais il n'aurait songé un jour avoir une femme comme elle. Et le peu de temps qu'il a eu, il l'a chéri même s'il savait que pour elle cela devait être un calvaire et qu'à la moindre occasion de fuir, eh bien, elle l'a saisi. Il ne lui en voulait pas sa sœur l'aurait tué si elle était resté. Malgré tout, son chemin pour rentrer à Winterfell a été horrible, elle a subi des horreurs, elle ne méritait pas cela, il aurait aimé être là pour la protéger comme il avait fait à Westeros contre son neveu.

Il était inquiet de ses retrouvailles avec sa femme, même si pour elle le mariage n'existait pas pour lui il comptait mais il ne le lui dirait jamais elle avait droit à sa liberté mérité. Lorsqu'il avait parlé d'elle à Jon, Jon avait coupé court pas très heureux d'en parler, du coup il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit était Sansa par rapport à lui. Il l'attendait cette rencontre comme il l'appréhendait.

Les jours passaient et la distance s'amenuisait, son cœur s'accélérer.

Aujourd'hui, nous débarquons, ce soir nous seront à Winterfell, une réunion entre les seigneurs du Nord et la présentation de la reine Dragon est prévue, tout le monde est en ébullition.

Nous arrivons dans la cour, je la cherche du regard mais elle n'est pas là, elle doit-être dans la salle à nous attendre. Jon nous a dit ses recommandations pour que tout ce passe au mieux mais personne n'est rassuré.

Nous y sommes, dans la salle beaucoup de monde, je suis derrière et vue ma taille je ne vois pas grand-chose. On s'approche, et là au fonds de la salle, je la vois …

Elle n'est plus du tout une enfant, une beauté à couper le souffle, c'est à peine si j'arrive à respirer, elle me regarde ou enfin peut-être est-ce dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son visage, mon cœur va exploser.

Je m'assois au siège que l'on m'a indiqué, la réunion commence, comme prévu les Nordiens sont un peu difficile à convaincre, nous sommes arrivés à un compromis pour la grande guerre qui nous attend après il faudra refaire des négociations. Mais pour l'instant il faut se préparer au pire, qui ne va pas tarder car les marcheurs blancs ont fait tomber le mur avec un dragon, Viserion! Un corbeau est arrivé pour nous prévenir. La reine en est ébranlé mais essai de ne rien faire paraître mais ce qui la connaissent savent ce qu'il en est.  
La réunion terminé, on indique à chaque invité ses appartements, je vois Jon discutant avec Sansa, et il se dirige vers Daenerys et Missandey pour les accompagner à leurs chambres.  
Je me retrouve seul et Sansa je dirige vers moi, j'essaye de me donner contenance, et dis en hochant la tête :

_ My lady !

Elle baisse la tête et dit:  
_ je vous montre vos appartements, venez.

Je la suis et je cherche mes mots, et lui sort comme un idiot  
_ j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne, elle me regarde perplexe.  
_Je veux dire que vous avez été forcé à m'épouser et...  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne craignez rien ici. Depuis le jour où j'ai quitté Winterfell pour épouser le prince, le seul jour de quiétude on était auprès de vous et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Elle avait repris son pas. Et je ne sais pourquoi je dis:  
_Et vous êtes parti...

Elle se retourna et je repris pour m'expliquer :  
_Non pas que je vous le reproche si vous étiez restée ma sœur vous aurez exécuté!  
_Vous semblez troubler ce qui ne vous ressemble guère. Dit- elle.  
_Je ne m'attendais pas à…, lorsque nous nous sommes quitté vous étiez une enfant mais plus maintenant...

Elle sourit et continua son chemin.  
_il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé, je ne suis plus cette enfant naïve qui rêvé de prince charmant.  
Elle s'arrêta, m'indiqua ma chambre et me rappela l'heure du dîner.

Avant qu'elle parte je lui. Dis:  
_ Je suis heureux de vous avoir vu, et que vous ayez retrouvé Winterfell et votre famille.

Elle sourit à nouveau et parti.

Se retrouvant seule Sansa, pensa à Tyrion.  
Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, pourtant le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui était que rien ne le déstabiliser il avait toujours le bon mot au bon moment. Et si elle avait survécu après la mort de sa mère et son frère c'était grâce à lui et à son soutien, elle se rappelle de ce qui lui avait dit, qu'il se rappeler de sa mère, qu'elle était forte et que ce qu'elle souhaiterait, c'est que sa fille se batte et n'abandonne pas.

C'est cela qui l'a nourri ces dernières années et l'a fait avancer. Elle était étonnée qu'il pense qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir. Il n'avait jamais élevé la voie contre elle et l'avait même protégé alors qu'elle avait été distante et même ingrate à des moments. Le revoir, avec toujours la même douceur et envie de ne pas lui faire de mal, eh bien elle se sentait bien avec lui, à l'aise en sécurité, ce qui de nos jours était rare, il était l'une des seule personne en qui elle pouvait faire confiance, elle a eu du mal à faire confiance même à Jon et Arya pourtant ils étaient sa famille.

Malgré tout, il a dit une chose qui l'a étonné, presque comme un reproche sans l'être mais il a dit tout de même, le fait qu'elle soit parti, la prochaine fois elle le lui en parlerait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de non-dit entre eux car elle le respectait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait, sachant qu'il était un Lanister.

Tyrion dans sa chambre s'allongea sur le lit et souffla. Cela ne s'était pas si mal passé. Il avait eu des remarques un peu idiotes mais ce qui lui importait c'est qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Le peu qu'ils ont parlé, lui a fait remarquer que désormais, elle avait une sagesse qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. En plus des nombreuses qualités qu'elle avait déjà. Il se surprit à rêver d'elle et de chose pas très recommandable, il en eu honte et se sermonna, elle mérite mieux que ça et que moi.

Pour le diner, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil de temps en temps, il pensait être discret mais Podrick lui en fit la remarque à l'oreille (Vous de devriez pas insistez autant my lord). Je me tournais et le regarda, il m'indiqua Sansa de la tête. Et nous sortîmes sur le balcon.

Je me grattais la gorge sans pouvoir parler. Il me dit :

\- Vous vous faites du mal, croyez-vous qu'elle vous a remarquez.

\- Nous étions mariés.

\- Il y a de ça longtemps !

\- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête, que dois-je faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour la sortir de votre tête, il faudrait vous confronter à la réalité et seulement à ce moment-là vous pourrez passer à autre chose.

\- Facile à dire !

Podrick du coin de l'œil vit que Sansa se dirigeait vers le balcon ou ils étaient et dit à Tyrion :

\- Je vous laisse à vos réflexions !

Tyrion se retourna et regarda au loin, la neige avait tout recouvert, le silence et la paix règnaient, c'est magnifique et dire que bientôt les marcheurs seront là et il y aura une guerre sans précèdent.

Derrière lui Sansa arriva, elle le regardait, il avait l'air détendu à regarder la neige tombée. Elle lui dit :

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas !

Il se retourna surpris :

\- Oui, sans aucun doute.

\- Il m'arrive souvent de regarder la neige tomber cela m'apaise. Dit-elle.

\- Je suppose que cela vous arrive beaucoup c'est dernier temps.

\- Tyrion dites-moi, il n'y a rien de malencontreux entre nous ?

Elle avait dit son prénom, si naturellement, cela l'a fait sourire, car il se rappelle de lui avoir demandé tellement de fois de l'appeler ainsi et elle ne l'avait pas fait à l'époque, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Désolé je ne comprends pas ? peut-être ai-je paru d'humeur bizarre la dernière fois j'en suis désolé !

\- Non, c'est ce que vous aviez dit, que je n'ai pas compris mais si tout vas bien, je suis rassuré, je ne voudrai pas qu'il y ait un malentendu entre nous, cela me peinerai après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et je tiens à vous remercier, car à l'époque j'étais jeune et apeurée et je vous ai mal traité.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, et j'ai très bien compris à l'époque ce que vous traversiez et jamais je ne vous en ai tenu rigueur, soyez en sure. Beaucoup m'ont traité bien plus mal, vous étiez une enfant qui a subi des choses dont peu de personne aurait pu surmonter et j'étais un Lanister vos pires ennemis.

\- Savez – vous qui a commencé la guerre entre Lanister et Stark ?

\- Non ma sœur je suppose !

\- C'était Littlefinger ! Et je l'ai fait juger coupable et l'ai fait exécuter … Dit-elle avec une petite voie.

\- Je voie, il le mérité, il vous a fait beaucoup de tort.

\- Sans doute, pourtant il m'aimait, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ?

\- Je ne vous aurai jamais … (il s'arrêta il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, elle n'était pas stupide et comprendrait de suite les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.)

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fini sa phrase ? Elle le regardait et dit :

\- Vous étiez moins cachotier à l'époque, vous pouviez tout me dire sauf évidemment ce qui me ferai du mal ou tout ce qui concernait Shae.

\- Vous saviez ?(Ce n'était pas réellement une question qu'il lui posé, il était surpris)

Elle ne savait quoi dire…

\- Je sais que vous ne désiriez pas notre mariage en grande partie à cause d'elle.

\- Je l'aimais mais tout n'était que superficiel, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose de toute manière. Mais je n'ai rien fait quand nous avons été mariés, je vous l'assure.

Elle sourit :

\- Vous auriez pu, ce n'était pas un réel mariage! Vous avez trop d'honneur et de bonté en vous.

\- Peut-être mais la nuit de notre mariage, j'ai bien failli faire l'irréparable à votre encontre…(Il ne l'a regardé plus)

\- Vous auriez dû peut être, la suite aurait été moins difficile ? Enfin le passé et le passé n'est-ce pas… (Elle avait dit cela sans s'en rendre compte et elle voulait changer de sujet).

Il n'était pas sur de comprendre sa logique, et pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle avait insinué. Qu'aurait- il dû faire !? Lui sauté dessus lors de leur nuit de noce ? Il effaça cette image de son esprit, il ne pouvait se laisser aller.

\- A quoi pensez – vous ? dit-elle.

Il rougit et se détourna :

\- Quand vous étiez enfant, il était plus simple de répondre à vos questions, désormais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la bonne réponse.

Cette réponse était à double sens et elle ne comprit pas tout. Mais cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

Ils regardèrent un moment, la neige tombé, il la regardait du coin de l'œil, elle était belle avec cette cape en fourrure ses insigne de sa maison, elle était une vrai Dame de Winterfell.

Podrik lui avait dit d'affronter la vérité, mais il n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment, mais peut-être un jour. S'il elle n'était pas marié.

\- Qu'est devenu Shae, elle a été un tel soutien et une vraie amie pour moi. Demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était dans le lit de mon père.

\- Désolé, cela a dû être difficile…

\- C'est du passé maintenant, je ne lui souhaite rien de mal, et elle n'est plus dans mon cœur.

\- Y a t-il quelqu'un d'autre, je serais ravie de la rencontré ?

\- Dans mon cœur ou dans ma vie ?

\- Oh ! euh ! (elle ne savait quoi dire …)

\- En fait depuis cette époque je suis resté seul !

\- Pourquoi ? je sais que ce que l'on dit de vous est faux, mais vous avez besoin d'amour comme tout un chacun.

\- Je ne souhaite plus m'enticher de ce genre de femme que je rencontrais à l'époque, cela amène toujours de la douleur. Mais je n'attire pas les femmes que je souhaiterai. Et je ne sais pas faire la cours non plus.

\- Je vois, je suis sûr que vous trouverez la femme de vos rêves et que tout se passera bien, elle aura beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

\- Il faudrait déjà que je lui plaise physiquement. Ce qui est impossible.

\- Détrompez-vous, vous avez beaucoup de charme et de Charisme, c'est pour cela que Daenerys Targarien a fait de vous sa main. Et beaucoup de femme sont attirés par vous je vous l'assure, elles sont même curieuses.

\- Si vous le dites… Dit-il malheureux (Si elle savait que la femme de ses rêves c'était elle.)

\- Et vous Sansa pensez –vous à vous remarier ? (Il dit cela la gorge serrée, il fit une grimace)

\- Moi, plus jamais ! Je n'ai pas eu de bonne expérience.

\- Vous devriez, vous méritez d'être heureuse et vous feriez une bonne mère. Pensez –y tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Ramsay ou mon neveu.

Sansa le regardait et elle se disait que être véritablement marier à un homme tel que lui, cela devrait être agréable et salutaire.

\- Sans doute, je prends votre conseil en considération et j'y réfléchirais.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux malheureux en amour ! (il aurait aimé qu'elle pense à lui comme potentiel mari mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve et il la regarda dans les yeux avec son cœur lourd)

Sansa en regardant dans ses yeux y vit tout l'amour qu'il avait à donner, et combien tout deux était seul. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se regardait sans mot dire depuis un moment déjà. Elle rompu le charme.

\- Je dois y aller demain sera une rude journée, je vous remercie pour ce moment passé ensemble, vous êtes toujours de bon conseil.

\- Bonne nuit, Sansa.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et elle repartit.

Cette conversation, lui avait mis du baume au cœur tout ce que Sansa avait dit sur lui, et se regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, pouvait-il y avoir de l'espoir ?

Sansa dans sa chambre, se mit à réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tyrion, et une idée vînt naitre dans son esprit. Elle se dit si mon mariage avec Tyrion était toujours d'actualité, alors le mariage avec Ramsay ne serait pas valide et cela serait comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Cela la rasséréné de penser cela. Et le seul mariage qui existerait sur les papiers serait avec Tyrion . Elle se dit que le lendemain elle ferait des recherches pour voir si cela était possible dans les livres de loi. Et elle s'endormit sur cette note positive.

Le lendemain après le petit déjeuner, elle partit directement à la bibliothèque pour voir si elle trouverait les registres qui lui confirmeront ce qu'elle souhaitait. A la fin de la journée, elle avait trouvé son bonheur, il ne manquait plus qu'a en parlé à Tyrion, elle était sûr qu'il l'aiderait à réaliser cela, il avait été toujours là pour l'aider. Elle se mit à sa recherche en voyant Podrick, elle lui demanda si elle ne l'avait pas vue, il lui dit qu'il avait vu retourné à sa chambre.

Tyrion avait passé la journée à chercher Sansa et ne la trouva nulle part. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une journée chargée mais il aurait bien aimé pouvoir la voir. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pour se poser. Il entendit frapper à la porte :

\- Entrée !

La porte s'ouvrit et il la vit, il croyait rêver était – elle vraiment venu dans sa chambre ?

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien merci, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis venu ?

\- Oui en effet, y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Non en fait j'ai un service à vous demander ?

\- Tout ce qu'il vous plaira Madame.

\- Bien par où commencer ?(elle se tordait les doigts elle n'avait pas prévu que ce soit si difficile de lui parler de ce sujet si délicat)

\- Je vous écoute. (Et il la fit assoir sur les coussins posé par terre dans un coin près d'une petite table avec du thé)

\- Voilà, vous savez que j'ai été marié à Ramsay Bolton (son visage fermé et ses yeux lancant des éclairs de rage) et je souhaiterais que cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour l'effacer en quelque sorte.

\- Ah oui cela serai bien, mais vous savez que les souvenirs sont plus difficile à effacer.

\- Oui sans doute… Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Dites – moi ce que je dois faire !

\- Il faudrait que nous disions que eu… tout deux… que notre mariage n'a jamais été annulé et que nous sommes toujours marié. (elle dit cela et attendit sa reaction)

\- Que nous soyons marié ?(il se leva et marcha de long en large dans la chambre)

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous demandez ? Dit – il.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez seul que vous n'aviez personne donc cela ne sera pas gênant à part si c'était un mensonge … (En disant cela son cœur c'était serrer plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible)

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolé …

\- Pourquoi ?(Elle ne comprenait pas il ne lui refusait jamais rien et de toute manière ils étaient déjà marier)

\- Vous êtes libre désormais pourquoi voudriez –vous vous enchainer avec moi.

\- La question n'est pas là, et vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Pourquoi ? Est-ce une autre femme ?

\- Non ! Mais…

\- Mais quoi Mylord !

Il tournait en rond, il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que si il était marié il souhaiterait plus de ce mariage car sinon il finirait par en souffrir que cette fois il ne tiendrait pas elle était une femme désormais.

\- Bien souhaitez –vous la vérité qui ne vous plaira pas ou un mensonge ?

Elle le regarda incrédule, elle ne comprenait pas, elle dit :

\- La vérité bien sûr !

\- La Vérité… Alors je ne veux pas être dans un mariage ou je ne pourrai avoir tout !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et compris ce qu'il sous entendait.

\- On pourrait divorcer de suite après si c'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas le divorce, je ne le désire nullement.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas .n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était trop perspicace et il était dos au mur :

\- Je… suis et zut !

\- Vous êtes quoi ? dites le moi je vous en prie je trouverai une solution nous en trouverons une ensemble.

Il la regardait dans les yeux dépité et il lui dit :

-Je vous aime Sansa et ce que vous me demandez et au-dessus de mes forces je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois, comprenez-vous ?

Il baissa la tête et attendit. Elle eut une larme qui sorti de ses yeux et elle se leva lui tournant le dos, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point elle était touché avant d'avoir elle-même débrouillé ses idées. Elle s'avança vers la porte mis la main sur la poignée, elle hésita à sortir puis partie en courant et elle ne retenait plus ses larmes puis elle alla dans sa chambre. Qu'avait voulu-t-il dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas se marié avec elle que la première fois l'avait suffi, et pourquoi se sentait – elle si mal.

Tyrion tomba à genou, il avait envie de hurler, pourquoi était-elle venu lui demandé cela, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle mais là c'était juste impossible. Elle était partie en courant, elle n'a rien dit… Il se leva et décida qu'il devait en discuter, il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Et il partit pour sa chambre. Il se retrouva devant et entendit du bruit, elle était là, il faillit partir mais il changea d'avis. Il toqua :

\- Partez ! dit-elle.(elle ne voulait voir personne).

Il ouvra la porte et il la vit sur le lit les yeux plein de larmes.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez en colère ou alors que vous ignoriez mes sentiments, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de pleurer.

\- Je resterai votre ami rien ne changera.

Il se rapprocha et lui caressa le visage en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Sansa, arrêtait de pleurer, je ne peux vous voir ainsi !

\- Je suis désolé. (elle se leva sur ses bras, et se rapprocha de lui)

Il s'écarta et lui dit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela.

\- Pourquoi me rejetez –vous tout le temps ? questionna-t-elle.

Il se retourna et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ensuite ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Est-ce vraiment arrivé se demanda Tyrion, il regardait son visage en espérant ne jamais se réveiller. Elle leva sa main et caressa son visage au niveau de la cicatrice, elle se rapprocha encore de lui et il l'arrêta.

\- Il faut que nous parlions !

Sansa le regardait et elle en n'avait assez de parler, elle voulait agir tant qu'elle en avait le courage car ensuite tous les rattraperai, et tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment précis et qu'elle le voulait lui, au début elle s'était persuadé que c'était pour ne plus être marier au Bolton mais maintenant elle savait qu'il y avait plus que cela, elle voulait qu'il la touche, elle voulait se sentir aimer réellement, et elle ne voulait que lui en qui elle avait totalement confiance.

\- Sansa arrête, je ne pourrai pas me retenir (il allait céder lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte).

Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle reprit ses esprits regarda la porte et dit :

\- Oui !

La porte s'ouvrit et Aria apparu les mains dans le dos, elle regarda Tyrion puis Sansa et resta perplexe, le regard interrogateur vers sa sœur, Tyrion sortit de sa réserve :

-Excusez – moi, je dois partir ! Après un dernier regard vers Sansa qui fit un hochement de tête, il s'en alla.

Aria se rapprocha de sa sœur :

\- Tu as pleuré ? Dois-je rajouter Tyrion sur ma liste ?

Sansa sourit :

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- Bonne question ? J'aimerai le savoir moi-même, je suis Totalement perdu.

\- Donc c'est d'amour dont il s'agit ? Avec Tyrion ? je ne m'attendais pas à cela, toi qui rêvé de prince charmant ! Depuis quand ?

\- Eh bien je viens de m'en apercevoir mais lorsque nous étions marié, il s'occupait tellement de mon bien être que des sentiments ont commencé sans que je m'en aperçoive.

\- Eh bien dit le lui, car il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé.

\- Et que va dire Jon !

\- Il ne veut que notre bonheur il ne dira rien.

\- Et les Nordiens !

\- Vous êtes déjà marié, ils n'ont rien à dire ! Pourquoi cherches-tu des problèmes ou il n'y en a pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, puis il n'a pas l'air d'être sûr de ce qu'il veut, il ne me l'a pas dit clairement, il m'a même repoussé à plusieurs reprise.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il t'aimait ?

\- Oui, il l'a dit.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas ?

\- Eh bien j'étais une enfant lorsque l'on s'est marié, il m'aimait comme une petite fille mais je veux plus !

\- Eh bien il va falloir que vous discutiez, pour savoir où il en est de son côté !

\- Oui, je suppose… Tout va bien ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

\- En fait Brienne m'a demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien car elle t'a vu courir dans le couloir.

\- Oh ! merci !

\- De rien je vais aller me coucher maintenant bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit Aria !

Tyrion retourna se coucher mais il n'arrivais à dormir, il tourna et se retourna toute la nuit. Elle avait tellement souffert avec Ramsay Bolton qu'elle était prête à tout pour effacer son passé, même de l'épouser lui, de l'embrasser. Sa souffrance semblait bien pire que ce qu'il c'était imaginé. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait lui refuser, ce qu'elle demandait mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se marier avec elle car il ne pourrait résister au désir qu'il éprouve désormais pour elle. S'il accepte, il devra l'éviter au maximum, il lui en parlerait demain !


End file.
